


Don't Wake the Mage!

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: The Sound of Magic [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: A little snippet of the Warden and her companions after they returned from the Deep Roads with a new friend.





	Don't Wake the Mage!

She’d long since fallen asleep near the campfire, cheek resting on her fist. The mabari was curled against her, also dozing. The Warden and Sleep seemed to have been studiously avoiding each other for the past 3 days since leaving the Orzammar and the Deep Roads. None of the party were eager to wake her, even if she dozed in odd places when she finally gave in to the need for sleep. She’d proven that she could, and would, roll up her sleeves and do without sleep, consequences be damned.

 

Both Alistair and Zevran stared daggers at Oghren, the newest addition to their merry band of madmen out to save the land from the Blight, when he tromped back to camp loudly, belching.

 

“What?” the dwarf asked, punctuating the question with a burp.

 

“Keep it down,” Alistair hissed. “She’s asleep.”

 

The dwarf turned to regard the sleeping mage. “And not in her sodding tent. So?”

 

“My good man, you do know what sleep deprivation does to people, yes?” Zevran said in a silken tone.

 

“Now imagine a mage, a creature with powers to turn people into toads,” the elf stopped and eyed Oghren up and down before continuing. “or perhaps nugs, being deprived of rest. Would you care to be in the line of fire of that?”

 

The dwarf’s eyebrows tried to climb into his hairline. He tiptoed into his tent as quietly as he could.


End file.
